Past
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Everybody has to face their pasts sometime.
1. Somnium of preteritus

**Past**

**CHAPTER 1: Somnium of preteritus**

Once again the planet Chamita was under siege. The sound of screams was muffled by the humming of wraith darts. The once beautiful land was covered with the dead and the dying, covered with the flaming ruins of the tiny village. She had seen this culling's many times before, but not like this. The wraith seemed almost enraged. She could feel it. Cold, dark and evil.  
"Momma!" screamed a frightened voice behind her. She turned round to see her six year old son running towards her. As he got closer she bent down and he ran into her arms. She pulled him in to a tight embrace as she kissed the boys forehead.  
"Where is your farther?" She asked the little boy who was visibly shaking with fear. He shook his head as a few tears ran down his dirty cheek, Teyla wiped them away with her thumb, starting for the village. The boy clung tightly to his mother as she raced to see what was left of her broken home.  
"Teyla!" A rough voice called out from behind her. Teyla spun round and saw her husband rushing towards her. He was barley recognizable from the amount of cuts, bruises and other wounds he had on his face and other parts of his body.  
"Callum" Teyla said relived as he leaned in to kiss her.  
"You have to make it to the ring" he ordered pointing towards the stargate that was only a few yards away.  
"I am not leaving you." Teyla disobeyed, she couldn't leave him there to die she just couldn't.  
"Teyla you have to."  
"No!"  
"For Kyle's sake." he whispered running a hand through the frightened boy's hair.  
"I have lost too many Teyla, I don't want to lose you too." He argued, a tear running down his cheek. He pulled Teyla and the boy in to a tight embrace then kissed Teyla.  
"Go"  
Teyla looked at her husband then started for the gate, she ran as fast as she could but was knocked down by something, Hitting the floor hard beneath her. Her little boy was knocked out of her arms and she stared in horror as he was swept up in the beam of the wraith dart.  
"Kyle!"  
"Kyle!"  
"Kyle" Teyla screamed as she jolted up from her bed breathing heavily and covered in a coat of sweat. She closed her eyes in anguish and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. Memories she had tried so hard to forget came flowing back to her. She flopped back down in to her pillow, waiting for the sun to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla sat silently at the briefing table listening to both Ronon and John discuss the latest mission. Across the table she watched a very annoyed Doctor McKay and an even more frustrated Doctor Zelanker bicker about which hockey team was the best back on earth. She was alerted towards the entrance when Doctor Weir came strolling through the door.  
"Well let's get started shall we!" She said, it was more of a demand then a question. She strolled to the front of the room, putting her folder on the table in front of her.  
"Oh Elizabeth?" Rodney greeted, clearly stating that the conversation between Zelanker and him was over.

"So, what is the great news that you could not wait till after breakfast to tell us Rodney?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow. Teyla could see she was cranky, as she had not yet had her coffee and bagel for breakfast.  
"Well, I was going through the ancient data base and I came across a planet that may hold the key to defeating the wraith"  
At this, Elizabeth directed her full attention on Rodney making him shift in his seat.  
"Really" both John and Doctor Weir said, not even trying to hide the delight in their voices.

"And what is this planet called?"  
"Well it's something like ch… ch...Chamita? Yhea that's it."  
Immediately, John's attention was torn away from Rodney and rested on who was slightly shacking. Her face was a mask of pain, fear, and sadness that clenched Johns heart like glacier fingers.  
"You ok" he whispered leaning forward and putting a light hand on her arm, at his touch, Teyla tensed up in her seat, holding back tears that threatened to fall. She looked at John, took a shaky breath then nodded. She did not trust herself to speak. His looked at her in concern but to her relief, decided to let it go, directing his attention back to McKay whose eyes were as big as a child who had just been given a huge lollipop.  
"So we can go?" he shouted, unable to contain his excitement.  
"Yes I don't see why not" Elizabeth said with a smile "suite up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The planet looked like any other planet the team had been to except for the metal pathways stretched over a huge black hole. It was so deep, you would think if you threw something down there it would never hit the bottom. Not to mention the big metal gates that lay ahead at the end of the path.

The team took a slow walk towards the gate. Ronan led, McKay was behind him muttering something about owing Zelanker something and Teyla and John fell behind.  
Teyla had not said a word since they stepped through the gate and John was starting to worry. No matter how much he tried, he could not forget the pained expression she had on her face in the briefing room.  
"Hey Teyla, you sure you're OK?" he asked making, her jump at the sound of his voice which made him even more paranoid.  
"I am fine, why do you ask?"  
"Well it's just you haven't said anything since we got here and the way you acted before...?"  
"I assure you colonel there is nothing wrong" she cut him off "I appreciate your concern"  
He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when she gave him a death glare.  
"We are here" Ronan announced throwing his hands up in relieved gesture. The gates swung open with a screeching sound that gave you chills and made your hairs stand up on end.

The team walked forward not expecting that of the manor they were greeted.  
Instead of being greeted by a warm welcome and occasionally a big hug, they were greeted with sharp pointy things and the occasional gun here and there. The team immediately held their weapons high as they were not going down without a fight. The man that stood in front of the others was the leader, the way he stood was a dead giveaway.  
"Surrender your weapons!" he said with a smirk  
"No chance man" the colonel bravely spoke. More bravely then he felt, but with three other people with him two of them being deadly trained warriors, his hope started to build even though they were massively outnumbered.  
Grabbing a knife from his waistband the man repeated "Surrender you weapons NOW" and with inhuman speed he lunged towards Teyla. Before she could react she had a blade of a knife against her throat and a arm wrapped tightly around her chest. So tight she could hardly draw breath.  
"Or she dies."  
The colonel did not put down his weapon however his grip got tighter when the son of a bitch ran the sharp edge of the knife down the side of her face, stopping just under her chin. His arm got tighter round her chest as he drew a thin line of blood across her neck.  
"Ok, ok" the colonel surrender, dropping his gun with a clatter to the floor and putting his hands up in defeat, the others followed  
"You made a wise choice"  
The last thing John remember, was the look of fear in Teyla's eyes as she went limp, then blackness.

**_

* * *

Well what do you think?????? sorry i have not posted in a long while but my computer has been down and things like that so sorry. Anyway can you please tell me what you think of this... it will all come together in later chapters._**


	2. Fortune favors the bold

**CHAPTER 2:** **Fortune favors the bold. **

As he woke, he was greeted by the sound of screaming, pain shoot though his head with every motion he made as if something was drilling in to his skull , the stench of death clung to his nostrils, one smell that he was no stranger to. He looked around him seeing he was in a small cage that held nothing. The room was naked and cold it had no windows and the only light was torch like devises that hung on the walls outside the cell doors. lighting a long and narrow pathway that led to the outside of, where ever they were.

John looked to his right, and there he saw two more cells just like his own. One cell occupied a pacing Ronan and the other, a still unconscious Doctor McKay.

John had an uncomfortable not in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. And then it hit him,  
No Teyla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colonel John Sheppard paced his cell frustratingly, well muttering something under his breath. Ronon stood by his cell door and Rodney had just woken up. They all feared for Teyla and were scared she was not going to come back. A couple of hours hap past since they first found Teyla was missing, and Sheppard was going nuts. Ronon watched the door very carefully, as if someone was going to come through any minute, when a sound came from behind it. Eventually the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it and making the whole room shake. Two fairly built men came stumbling through the entrance carrying the limp unconscious body of Teyla in their arms; her feet dragging behind her as her head hung limply by her chest. They staggered over to Sheppard's cell and opened the door, throwing her in and slamming it shut.  
"What did you do to her!?" Sheppard practically screamed at the top of his lungs.  
The two men said nothing and casually walked away.  
Silence took over once again as Sheppard went for Teyla, He cheeked for a pulse and let sigh of frustration escape, but was relived all the same. It was not one he wanted faint and slow but at least she had one. For now.  
"Is she ok?" Ronon asked a concerned expression painted on his face  
"If you count this as ok then yes she's just super" John snapped back without looking up.  
Her coat was covered in blood and her clothing was tattered and torn, there was a dark bruise forming round her left eye accompanied by three deep gashes on her right cheek. Her neck had a circular bruise on it as if she had been bitten. Teyla's breathing was heavy and she was holding her stomach as if she were in great pain, even though she was unconscious.  
Sheppard slipped off his coat and rolled into a ball, putting behind her head as a pillow and being careful not to cause anymore damage to her wounds. Moving her in to a comfortable position, he leapt off the ground jumping towards the wall hitting it hard with his fists.  
He looked at his other two teammate's who looked astonished by his actions.  
Ignoring the pain in his hand he pushed himself off of the wall and went slamming in to the bars of the cage, dropping to his knees in defeat. Before he could even get up the door opened and a robbed man came through. His head was lowered so no one could see his face and   
he kept looking round the room, as if he were being watched. Finley he closed the door behind him and limped up to John and Teyla's cell. He slowly put his hood down and gazed in to the cell. John followed his gaze then steeped in from of Teyla, blocking his view of her.

"What do you what?" John shouted, burning fury in his voice.

"I have come to help you." He said rather calmly as he fiddled with the bundle of keys in his hand.   
"Oh yhea and why should we trust you. Who are you anyway?" John demanded, looking at the man with cold eyes.  
The man looked at Teyla then closed his eyes.  
He could still remember the way the wind blew through her hair as she whispered the words "I do" the way she looked at him out of pure love. He loved her more then anything and he made a promise that no matter what happens he would never let anything happen to her.  
He opened his eyes again holding back tears.  
"Who are you?" John demanded again. The man looked at him then looked at Teyla.  
"My name is Callum, and I am her husband"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As night fell the moon shone brightly high in the black sky. John and everyone else had gotten to the surface with little difficulty; it was getting to the gate that was the problem.  
Teyla had woken up a few minutes after Callum had arrived with everyone by her side. She could still taste him. The sweetness of his lips on hers when he ran a rough hand through her hair before pulling her in to a long passionate kiss. Even though she was sore and aching all over, she still had a big smile on her face. The problem was every time she looked at him she saw her son Kyle and had to look away.  
The planet was cold and dark. The only light was the small was torch like devises that lined the streets leading towards the huge metal doors.  
They had to move fast because sooner or later someone would notice they were missing. John kept thinking back to Teyla's unconscious, bruised and battered form. He couldn't stop thinking about what they did to her. Was it her scream that woke him? God he hoped not. Most of the cuts and bruises were covered with her coat but the ones on her face still showed. Sheppard was torn away from his thoughts when Callum appeared to his right with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey" he said his smile reaching his ears.  
"Hey," John said fee

feeling the exact opposite of what the man on his right was. John really thought he had a chance with Teyla then this guy come along and steals her away from him. But on the plus side Teyla was happy and that's all that mattered.

The guards that patrolled the streets started to clear and that's when everyone made their move. Jon ran at the front with Teyla at his side when she suddenly stumbled and fell to the floor. "TEYLA!" John screamed knelling down beside her. He look behind him and saw his team and Callum all sprawled out on the floor and then a slight stinging in his arm. He too fell to the floor and everything faded in to oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bits of stone and brick flew through the air like death- dealing projectiles. Flames of crimson scarlet and brilliant bright reds and oranges ascended towards the heavens as if to burn the stars. Screams of terror and pleas for help echoed through the air as the sound of horse's hoofs hitting the floor and shaking the ground. Death was all around her as once again the Chamitins created havoc over the Athosian village. Five year old Teyla Emmargan ran towards the woods as fast as her little legs could carry her with her mother, brother and father following closely behind her. Suddenly her father stopped and looked towards the burning village.  
"You must go" Tugan yelled at his wife Lana over the screams and terrified shouts..  
"What about you" she cried  
Tugan looked lovingly at his wife then at his two children.  
"Run" he demanded before he went running off back to the village  
"Daddy" little Teyla yelled starting after him but was grabbed from behind by her brother.  
"Daddy" she yelled again as the village went up in a mountain of flames. Her brother was the next to go pulled from her grasp as he was dragged through the undergrowths back to what was left of their home. Her mother took her hand and led her towards the lake, Lana took Teyla by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes  
"Teyla I want you to hide" she said Teyla could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Momma"  
"No Teyla I want you to hide and no matter what you see or hear I want you to stay there .do you understand me?"  
"But momma?"  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she screamed shaking her small daughter by the shoulders.  
Teyla did as she was told and hid inside a big tree the last thing she heard was her mother's screams echoing through the night. _

_

* * *

_

**_Well there it is. The second chapter lost more to come. What did you think??????? Please review. Thanks….. _**


	3. Tottoos

* * *

"Wake up Princess" came a distant voice as she felt a cold hand slap her face. She forced herself to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She was in a dark room and she was not alone. She sensed a presence in the room with her, it was not a pleasant one, she heard heavy breathing then a blinding flash of light filled the room. Teyla looked around the room seeing a man silhouette standing in the shadows of the doorway.  
"Who are you?" she asked, swallowing her fear. The man said nothing. Then lurched forward backhanding Teyla across the face then stripping off his shirt. He turned round reveling a black tattoo on his chest of two snakes and a withered rose. Teyla glared at him, anger boiling inside of her.  
"Remember me now!"__

The man stood over her dead mother's body, his head high with pride. The knife that he had used to still her throat clasped tightly in his hand. Bloodstained and glinting in the moonlight. He turned towards the lake showing off his muscular build and his sick tattoo.  
-

"YOU BASTARD" she screeched leaping up from her seat. If it was not for the bindings that held her he would be laying one the floor dead right now.  
"Teyla, Teyla, Teyla." He laughed pushing her back down in to the chair.  
"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"  
"Go to hell!" she replied while working on getting the ropes undone and trying to ignore the pain it caused as it ripped through her skin. It was not something she would normally say, but she hated this man with every fiber in her body.  
"You do know it's your fault that you family is all dead, right?" he smiled an evil smile. Getting tired of waiting for an answer he slowly walked over to a tabled covered with a white cloth and wheeled it over to where Teyla sat, she swallowed hard.  
"What of my friends?"  
"They are fine" he said pulling the white covering off of the table showing off a collection of knives, guns and other torture tools. He picked a rather small but nasty looking round device and walked behind her. Moving her hair to one side he placed the tiny device on her neck. It made a beeping noise than started to glow, Teyla looked at him as pain racked her body. She tried to keep a scream in but the more she tried the more pain it caused, she gave up trying and screamed out in agony.  
"What do you want?" she asked gritting her teeth  
"What I want" he said tearing the tiny device off of her neck making her cry out in pain, then whispering in her ear. "Is to cause you the pain your father caused me." He gripped her chin tightly then kissed her roughly. She tried to turn her head away but it was no use. He pulled away slapping her across the face once again then stormed out of the room. 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"What the hell is going on here?" John asked grapping a fistful of Callum's shirt, by the look on Sheppard's face he was not one to mess with. "Who are these guys and what the hell do they want with Teyla?"  
"You want to know" Callum shouted at John as he pushed away from him, straighten out his shirt. "These people murdered her family, and they want to finish the job. End the Emmargan line." Callum took a deep breath then looked at John once more. "But the man who had Teyla, his name is Marcus. He is the one that killed her mother. Marcus was only fifteen at the time, but he was a brutal killer. Teyla was only five." Callum finished. He slid down the wall behind him, hanging his head. "I just wish I could be with her now" he said sadly as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"That can be arranged." A cold voice echoed through out the room. Callum bolted to his feet and glared at Marcus. Marcus looked at him trying not to smile, too much.  
"You have betrayed me Callum" he said putting his hands behind his back.  
"For a good reason, I never worked for you anyway" he boomed. Marcus let out a hoarse laugh.  
"And you will no more!" He pulled some kind of gun that looked like a cross between a shot gun and Ronon's stunner. Callum stood wide eyed as Marcus pulled the trigger. A purple ball of energy erupted from the end hitting Callum straight in the chest making a hole in his clothing. He fell back and hit the floor, his clothes bloody. His eyes empty and staring up at the ceiling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that John saw when he opened his eyes was a rays of sunshine shining through a bared window on the wall, the cell held a small double bed that was backed up against the far wall with a brown bedside table each side. The second thing he saw was the two other male members of his team unconscious on the floor. But the last thing he saw was by far the worst and it broke his heart in more ways then one. Teyla was on her knees cradling her dead lover in her arms whispering in some tongue that John did not understand. Tears ran down her cheeks, the colonel had never seen Teyla cry before and never wanted to again.  
"Teyla?" John asked wanting to run up to her and hold her, never wanting to let go.  
She did not answer him, she didn't even look at him. He pushed himself up even though every muscle in his body ached he had to get to her. He dropped down besides her putting his arm around her neck. She relaxed against him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Marcus is right; it is my fault that they are all dead."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Again she fell silent and slowly lay Callum down. She shrugged Johns hands off from her shoulders then made her way towards the window.  
"Teyla?" John asked again, but this tome he sounded angry. She did not speak "Fine"  
Teyla crossed her arms and gazed out of the window lost in thought.  
"The war had been raging for centuries; I'd never seen anything like it. I can still remember their screams, their shouts. My father died in battle and I got separated from my brother. Then I watched as that bastard killed my mother."  
Teyla kept her face expressionless but he could tell she was angry by the fury that burned in her eyes. John took a moment to ponder over what she had just said, a great anger building up inside of him like a deadly virus infecting the body. The thought of breaking every bone in this guy's body made him fell better.  
"I should have just let him kill me" John head shot up. He slowly got to his feet and walked towards Teyla.  
"Don't talk like that" he said opening his arms and Teyla unhesitatingly walk in to them burring her face in his chest. He held on to her tightly not wanting to let go. Resting his chin on the top of her head he said.  
"I am gonna get us out of here, I wont let anything happen to you… I promise.__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__

A scream sounded through the hallway as he ran down the abandoned corridors  
The only light was the faint beam from his torch. He tripped over landing on something soft. He shined the light on it and found 'it' was Teyla. He felt for a pulse, there was  
none.

"Teyla" John jerked awake and urgently looked around, realizing it was only a dream but it seemed so real. He looked down at Teyla who was asleep on his chest, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. He smiled at her sleeping form before he gathered her up in his arms, laying her down on the bed. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead lingering there just so he could listen to her breathing. He would not change this for the world. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon, Rodney and John all sat in a jagged circle on the floor. They had been talking for hours about childhood memories, embarrassments and just about anything to pass the time. John occasionally glanced over at Teyla who lay peacefully asleep on the bed. But that was all about to change when suddenly the door unlocked and in came the devil himself. Teyla jumped up, unaware of what was happing. Marcus looked between her and the three men.  
"Been taking care of my lady have you?"  
"She's not your lady!" John screamed at Marcus.  
"She will be." He replied, looking smug.  
He laughed and pulled out the stunner from his holster shooting all three men before they could react. Teyla watched them as they convulsed to the floor.  
Marcus turned and slowly stalked towards Teyla a look of hunger in his eyes. She unconsciously took a step back, entrapping herself up against a wall behind her. She was trapped, by the hard cold surface behind her and the vile man in front. He ran his hands down the length of her body, as her skin crawled at the very thought of his touch. He closed the gap between them as he started to ruthlessly kiss her. She struggled against him but it was no use. She stopped struggling. Deciding she would play her own little games. Now matter how foul she thought it was, she started to kiss back. His hands lifted to her face. He jumped back feeling a sharp pain go through stomach; he looked down, realizing the sharp pain was in-fact his own knife, logged deep into his stomach. Marcus looked up at Teyla, a colorful picture of anger and hate on his face.  
"Let's just say you're not my type" she said before she punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor.  
"You did it" A soft voice came from beside her. It was colonel Sheppard and the others.

John put a light hand on her shoulder, his eyes connecting with her.  
"Yes go me" she replied back.  
They all made their way towards the door, which was stupidly left open by Marcus. Teyla took one final look back at her fallen husband letting a single tear fall, then turned to follow the others closing the door behind her.


	4. trapped in a maze

Well this id the chapter I promised you. I was thinking of just finishing it on the last chapter but I though hey lets write some more. So here it is. I have no idea what to put in the chapters after this. Any idea. Please review. If you have any good ideas please let me know just write it in the review, thanks.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the last **Cielito****….spiritedchihiro, ****Scifan****….Elflinn….****Linda66****….****ripsconscullmin**

_(Italics represent flashbacks)_

* * *

Teyla stared blankly out of the large infirmary window, watching the way the little droplets of rain danced with each other down the glass. The way the raindrops mixed with the colour of the setting sun was almost hypnotic to Teyla. The smell of medicine and disinfectant invaded her nostrils as she continued to watch the sun melt in to the horizon. A light hand brushed against her arm and Teyla jumped at the contact. She turned her head to see Doctor Beckett smiling down at her.

"How you doing love?" he asked her in a soft tone, glancing down at his clipboard in his hands. Teyla mealy smiled and shook her head. He could tell it was a smile lined with sadness. She turned her gaze back towards the window and basked in the rays of light that shone through its tinted cover. The light fell on to the floor and crawled towards the bed, warming the white sheets she lay beneath.

"So how is out little lady today?" came a voice that belonged to a very happy Doctor McKay. He strode through the door with his laptop under his arm with John, Ronon and Elizabeth Weir following closely behind.

" She is getting better slowly. But it will take some time, at least another week." Carson said, raising an eyebrow at Teyla's sigh of frustration. He smiled and walked away, striding through his office door and closing it gently behind him. The three men each took a seat by Teyla's bedside. Elizabeth remained standing.

"Well now that you are all here, I would like to know what happened please." Doctor Weir demanded more than asked, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Love to fill you in." Rodney started "we all know we went to this planet because it had the key to defeating the Wraith. But we got kidnapped and put in to a rather uncomfortable cell." Doctor McKay stopped in mid sentence and looked around at his team. "I know story of our lives. Anyway we found out that Callum. Teyla's husband was working for the men that captured us." Beside Rodney, Teyla cleared her throat quietly. The image of Callum's dead body flooded her mind, she suppressed the tears. No one seemed to notice. "Unfortunately Marcus killed Callum and moved us to a different room, where Teyla took Marcus out… Xena style." Doctor McKay finished his long speech, looking incredibly smug. Teyla just looked confused.

"What is Xena…?" Teyla asked, hearing Colonel Sheppard snigger beside her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stood outside and looked over the huge stretch of ocean in front of her, letting the wind blow through her hair. She was thinking about the many events that had happened the last couple of days. It was going to be one hell of a mission report she thought to herself and could not help but sigh. She turned to go back to her quarters, but found John leaning against the frame of the door.

"John. How long have you been standing there?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Just got here" he answered truthfully, pushing off the doorframe. "You ok?" Now it was his time to ask the questions. He could see Elizabeth was weary and angry about something, he just didn't know what.

"Yes I'm fine." She lied than shook her head before hesitantly changed her answer. "No John I'm not ok. It's just not fair. Teyla found the one and only person she could call family and then for no reason what's so ever he gets killed" Elizabeth said, now on the verge of tears. Without warning Elizabeth ran in to John's arms, the action was so sudden, it nearly knocked him off his feet. He reluctantly pattered on her back.

"Nothing really is fair in life, you just have to learn to live with it." John said, surprised at his own words. No matter how wise and un-Sheppard like they sounded. He meant every word of it.

_Flashback_

_John hurtled down the many corridors with his team not too far behind. He felt like a mouse trapped within a maze, desperately trying to find a way out of its prison, find a way through the countless twists and turns, bends and dead ends. He ignored the fiery pain that fiercely burned in his chest and kept running. He ignored the small explosions of stunner blasts that strayed a little to close to him. All he cared about was getting his team and himself back home to Atlantis safe and sound. An angry blast from weapons fire talked the wall beside him, just missing his head. He looked in the direction it came from. His eyes widened with confusion and anger. Marcus stood no more then six feet away, slightly hunched over. He held his stomach where blood stained his fingers red. Marcus looked at John then his glance fell on Teyla who stood close by. He gave them both a toothy grin._

_End flashback_

John squeezed his eyes shut at the memory wanting to forget what happened next. Yup. Life was a bitch and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Well what did you think. sorry it took so long. More memorys about how they escaped are comeing soon. But again i am sorry it is late. i lost all my files on the computer so i had to write this whole chapter again.

R&R PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Bang bang

Here is the other part of this story I promised you, sorry it took so long. My Apologies for that. But here it is. And thank you to: **Scifan** for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Teyla opened her eyes groggily, shaking off the drowsiness that washed over her. She let out a long sigh and gently rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger. Her head was painfully and annoyingly throbbing, dancing to a rhythm only her mind could hear. She tried to suppress a yawn as the recent past events played out in her head as if it were a movie.

x

_Teyla saw Marcus staring at her, with the grin she would brand as first class evil. She despised the smile just as much as she despised the man; it was a smile that was covered in unforgivable sin. A smile that was clothed in death. She took a quick glance up and John and saw his expression towards Marcus mirrored her own. The guards that had been chasing them had all circled the team, their guns raised and loaded._

_"You can't run from me" Marcus croaked, holding his stomach even tighter then before. Little droplets that looked like bloodied water dripped from his fingers to the floor like a dripping tap, but that did not slow him down. He causally walked up to John and Teyla, throwing John a sullen look. _

_"If I can't have her, no one will." He said to John then pulled a pistol from his waistband, pointing it at Teyla and pulled the trigger. _

x

Teyla shuddered as she came back to the present, her hand fluttering to her chest to where she had got shot. If it wasn't for her team, she would not have survived that day. She loved every single one of them in their own little way,

Rodney for his amusing sarcasm and great mind, John for his laid back attitude and irresistible charm, Ronon, for his badass attitude and kind heart and of course Carson for his healing touch and gentle soul.

In the distance she could hear the voices of two of her teammates, getting nearer and nearer till John and Rodney were at the door.

"Hello sleepy head" John greeted Teyla with a smile as he and Rodney both sat down. McKay was the first to start a conversation.

"Well now that you've caught up on your beauty sleep, we want to tell you that you talk in your sleep."

Teyla gave Doctor McKay a sadistic look then plastered a smile on her face.

"Well, I am not the one dreaming of a certain Doctor Brown!" Teyla said, laughing at Rodney's mortified look. He recovered quickly.

"Oh yeah, well who is Kyle?" Rodney replied, looking smug. Teyla's smile disintegrated. She lowered her head, hiding the tear that had managed to sneak down her cheek.

"Rodney!"

"What?" McKay innocently replied to Sheppard, throwing his hands up in the air. "I've heard her mumble his name in her sleep a couple of times. I was just curious. So who is he?"

Teyla fought a losing battle with the tears she tried so hard to hide.

"He is… was my son" Teyla's voice was etched with sadness.

"Oh my god I fell like such a jerk. Teyla I am so sorry, if I had of known I never would have…"

"It is fine Doctor. You did not know" she stopped in mid sentence, trying to find the right words. "It was a long time ago." Teyla's eyes felt heavy.

"Well we had better get going. See you tomorrow Teyla." Sheppard said as he dragged Rodney out of the infirmary.

She rested her head on the pillow and sleep consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon couldn't get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the same dream plagued him. The dreams that will haunt him till the end of his days. He was used to seeing people dieing and bleeding out. He was used to seeing the life fade away from a person's eyes, their soul faded away from their body, but she was different. He cared for her more then he should and even the thought of someone hurting her made his heart freeze. Ronon's head sunk in to his fluffy pillow as his eyes fluttered close.

x

_At the sound of the load gunshot Ronon froze as he heard Teyla cry out in agony and saw her drop to the floor. The sound of Marcus's laughter was drowned by John screaming out Teyla's name. Anger erupted from Ronon. He lunged forward with a defining battle cry, his fierce glare pinning Marcus, but was brutally pulled back again. Ronon snarled at the foul man in front of him, his glare searing through the mans skin. Marcus smiled as Ronon eyes wavered over to the barely conscious and bleeding form of Teyla. John was kneeling down at her side as she took heavy breaths. Her chest fell but did not rise again, as her head, went limp. _

_x_

Ronon's eyes flew open and even with the bright, yellow morning sun it still felt like the nightmare still remained. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, groaning with effort as he pushed himself to his feet. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind as if it had found a place to stay. He dragged himself through to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water spilled over his skin, only then washing the nightmare he had had down the drain. After a quick wash, he got changed and walked through his door, heading towards the infirmary. When he got there he smiled at a doctor as he made his way to where Teyla was being kept. His eye widened in disbelief and fear. Teyla was not there.

Her bed was empty.

* * *

Well what do you think happend? please review. I know this chapter was a little short but I had no idea what to write. Here it is though. Comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Read the next chapter to find what has happend... 


	6. photograph

It has taken a long time to come up with this chapter, I can't really think of a good way to keep continuing it. But it will come. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would really like it of you Reviewed. Thanks. And Enjoy.

* * *

Ronon stared blankly at the empty bed before him. His body ached with apprehension. It seeped through his clothes, shivered up his spine and bled in to his very soul. He felt as if his heart had been ripped in half, broken and bruised all at the same time. Someone walked past him quietly, but it was enough to tear him from his thoughts.

"You alright lad?" Carson asked as he looked up at Ronon with a smile. It took a while, but Ronon finally found his voice.

"Where is Teyla?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the empty bed. His voice was shaky and uncertain.

"She was released about an hour ago." Carson responded, Ronon let go of the breath he had been holding. A smile appeared on his lips as relief washed over him.

"Not sure where the lass went. I think it is far away from here though." Carson joked then playfully pattered Ronon on the shoulder. He walked away, leaving Ronon to his thoughts. Ronon turned round and walked through the infirmary door, heading straight for Teyla's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodney was tired, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. Every time he wanted to go to sleep he saw the events of the past few days play in his head again and again. All he could do to keep his mind off that day was work until he couldn't anymore. He sipped what seemed to be his hundredth cup of coffee, sighing heavily as he found the cup empty. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt weak. He hadn't slept in days, and his sleepless nights were catching up on him. Rodney stared at his laptop's bright screen in front of him then turned it off, closing the lid. Rubbing his eyes with weariness he rested his head on the table. Closing his eyes for just a minute, but that was a minute to long as he could not stop the horrifying memory that replayed in his mind.

x

_Rodney's eyes went wide with rage and fury as he watched Teyla go limp in John's arms. A small trickle of blood made its way out of the corner of her mouth and down her cold cheek. The room went quiet, except for the constant rustling of clothes, as Ronon tried to get out of the guards grips. Rodney's breathing got heaver as he glared murderously at Marcus's unmerciful grin. His hands twitched at his sides as Rodney held back the urge race forwards and kill the man where he stood. He was not normally a violent person, but when someone had just hurt and maybe killed his friend he was bound to get a little cranky. John was pulled roughly away from Teyla's body and he struggled against his captors iron hold. Marcus bent down, grasping Teyla's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her head to face him, he shook his head in disappointment._

_"Such a waste" he tutted, shaking his head. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Rodney screamed at the top of his lungs, Marcus looked up at him with an amused look. He rose to his feet, advancing towards Rodney. He swallowed hard as the man easily stood two feet taller then him, even if he was hunched over in pain. _

_" What are you going to do about it?" Marcus asked menacingly, Rodney bit back an unpleasant comment, than acting on pure hatred, head butted Marcus in the nose. Marcus recoiled as his head violently snapped back. He recovered quickly, glairing at Rodney through eyes that burned a hole in his skin. _

_"You will pay for that." Marcus threatened. The guards pushed Rodney forward and he came face to face with Marcus. The Canadian scientist slowly removed his knife from his belt, holding tightly in his hand. Marcus lunged at him, Rodney through his hands up to protect him self, falling backward as he did. Marcus fell with him and his eyes went wide when they both hit the floor. Rodney pushed Marcus to the side and got to his feet quickly, gaping at what he saw. The knife he held in his hand moments ago now penetrated through Marcus's chest. He whimpered like a wounded animal as his guards let go of their prisoners and ran down the hall. Rodney knelt down by Marcus's side. _

_"That's what I am going to do about i." he said then ran over to Teyla. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale and lifeless. John tried to breath for her. He did compression after compression, breath after breath but nothing happened. Again he compressed and again he breathed. Teyla sucked in a huge breath and jolted up gasping for air. Her hand shakily moved to her chest as blood flowed freely down her skin, staining her clothes. Her breathing became labored, as she passed out. _

_"We need to get her back to Atlantis. NOW" _

x

Rodney gagged at the memory, wishing he could somehow erase it from his mind. He got off his stool and walked over to the coffee machine. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon stopped just outside Teyla's quarters, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He took a long and deep breath, before knocking gently on Teyla's door. He waited for what seemed like hours but no answer came. He typed in the code to her room and as the door swished open he stepped through the gap it left. It closed silently behind him. Candles lay carefully positioned in every coroner of the room, giving off a magnificent warm glow. He went to the bed in which he saw Teyla fast asleep, an old photograph clutched tightly in her hand and held lovingly against her chest. Ronon softly removed the photograph form her grasp and looked at it, his eyes filled with sadness. It was of the family she once had. Teyla stood beside a man who Ronon recognized was Callum. He had one arm around her neck and the other arm held a small boy no older then five. The boy hid half of his face in Callum's chest as if he were shy of the camera. A forest of lush trees and beautiful streams surrounded them. Ronon's eyes shifted to Teyla; in the photograph she was so happy. He lay the photo down on Teyla's bedside table and grabbed the blanket that lay neatly folded on the end of the bed, covering Teyla with it.

"Goodnight Teyla." He whispered and made his way towards the door. He opened it and went out, without as much as a glance back.

_

* * *

_

_Authors notes._

_PLEASE REVIEW _

_ I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway with Rodney flashback I got the idea from listening to the band Cell dweller. My last fist born and Enya. Who I really think sounds a lot like Rachel Luttrell but back to the fic. _

_I thought. Why can't Rodney beat the hell of the bad guy for a change? So he did. Anyway please review I put a lot in to this story. _

_Next chapter up soon. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _


	7. Happily ever after

_-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Ok this is the last chapter of this story. I know it has not been her whole past but this one was just centered on Marcus in her past. Anyway hope you enjoy this and love to see your reviews. _

_.Sorry it's a bit late. _

_X _

_Chapter 8:_

_

* * *

_

Carson gulped down his second cup of tea while looking over recent mission reports. One report in particular stuck in his mind as if it was only yesterday. The images of the day when Atlantis nearly lost its Athosian occupant were still fresh in his head. They clung to his mind as a child would cling to its mother. He closed his eyes and remembered what he was trying so hard to forget. They flashed through his head like a movie.

_X_

_ Carson's heart felt like it had been frozen and smashed in to a million tiny pieces as SGA1 came stumbling through the gate. Rodney was the first to emerge closely followed by John. Ronon was the last to come barreling out of the great blur standing lake. Over the manic beeping of the gate alarm, Carson had just heard John shout the order to close the gate. Once the gate had deactivated, the alarm ceased its screaming, leaving only a lingering silence behind. Ronon stepped out from behind the others and everyone gasped at what lay motionless in his arms. Teyla lay unconscious and bleeding as Ronon held her tight to his chest. _

_"We need a stretcher to the gate room now" Carson ordered as he raced up to the team, a collection of nurses by his side. _

_"What the bloody hell happened?" he shouted angrily, demanding an answer. _

_"Tell you later." the Colonel said glancing over at Teyla. The stretcher Carson had asked for came bundling through the door. Ronon didn't wait for it to come to him, he went to it. He quickly but gently lay Teyla down on the stretcher and followed it to the infirmary. The others pursued him soon after. _

_"What's her condition?" Cason asked a young female nurse, who was trying to stop the bleeding from the wound on Teyla's chest, the nurse answered him after a few minutes. _

_"Single gunshot wound to the chest, just missed the heart. It has lodged itself in to her left lung." The nurse stopped and looked at Carson worriedly. _

_"She's lost a massive amount of blood." _

_"She'll be fine" Carson reassured her, not fully believing what he had said. They crashed through the doors of the infirmary and started to work on her. They had managed to stop the bleeding with difficulty. _

_"We need to get her in to surgery now" _

_X _

The rest of that day was just blurry images. Bit the fact was that the small Athosian still lived and that was all he wanted. He found he had gotten closer to the leader and she kind of reminded him of his mother. In a way, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

XXXXXXXXX

Teyla quietly strolled the balconies of Atlantis, with a happy skip in her step. she let the breeze blow across her skin and play with her already messy hair. As she looked out over the mass of blue Ocean, she smiled to herself at the thought of being back on Atlantis. It was not home, but it was shelter. A light hand on her shoulder made her jump and spin around. What she saw made her eyes shine with delight.

"Good morning child." Her old mentor said as she bowed her head to Teyla. Teyla's smile got reached her ears.

"Charin, what are you doing here. How did you get here?" She asked, as she took a little step closer to the old women.

"The Colonel picked me up and brought me here. He said something about a family reunion." The wise old women replied sweetly. Teyla was quite for the moment then without warning, pulled Charin to a tight hug. She giggled heartily and hugged her young student back.

"I love you Charin" Teyla voiced, hugging her tighter.

"And I you child"

Maybe the family was little and broken, but it was still good, and with the friends she made on Atlantis and all her people on the mainland, Teyla felt for the first time in years, that she had family.

Fin

* * *

Sniffle I always love a happy ending.

R&R


End file.
